


indecision

by bruisedbutlovely



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Antarctic Empire, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dysfunctional Family, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Reunions, Good Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Wilbur Soot, Kind of unhealthy relationships, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Protective Family, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Protectiveness, Running Away, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Unreliable Narrator, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), phil and techno about to destroy a whole country for their sons/brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: After the election, Wilbur and Tommy weren’t just exiled from L’Manburg but from the Dream SMP as well.They lost everything.And in the chaos that followed, a king and an emperor welcomed their princes home.•──────✧❅✦❅✧──────•Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit used to be princes of an Empire that once took over the world. However, they ran away five years ago and started their lives over.But when they lost the election, they had no choice but to return home.Now, the royal family of the Antarctic Empire must learn how to be a family again while Wilbur and Tommy's friends try to find them and possibly rescue them.In the end, it all comes down to the choices they make.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 166
Kudos: 843





	1. please answer the call (i can't breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> new story pog!!!!!
> 
> can you tell that pogtopia is my favorite and that royalty aus live in my head rent free? probably
> 
> okay!!!! basic info: there are no servers, only land :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! i have no idea how long this will be and not a definite plan but here we go!!

_ “Dad? It’s me.” _ _   
  
_

“My first decree, as the President of L'Manburg, the emperor, of this great country and as per request by Dream himself, is to exile Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit from L’Manburg and the Dream SMP as a whole,” Schlatt grinned like he won and if there was an argument against that, there would be one. But there wasn’t an argument; he won.

He was smiling. 

How could he be smiling? 

  
  
_ “It’s Tommy.” _

  
  


“He can’t do that, right?” Tommy begged his older brother, pleaded that Schlatt’s words were nothing but lies and false truths that somehow sounded too real. “Right?”

“I-I..” Wilbur stared up at the ram hybrid he might have once called his friend. “Tommy-”

The others were turning on them, their crossbows raised as if they were waiting for this for a long, long time.

And maybe, they were.

  
  
  
_ “I didn’t know who else to call.” _   
  


“Get them out of here,” Schlatt growled and he was enjoying this. 

Wilbur couldn’t recognize the man his friend became. 

But all of a sudden, the arrows were falling at a relentless pace that no one could match. It was like that day so long ago, when the snow wasn’t quite snow, more like rain that Wilbur and Tommy danced in. Their father watched from the doorway, laughing like he always did, and their oldest brother gave them a soft smile when they glanced over. 

  
  
_ “They exiled us, Dad. From the entire server.” _

  
  


“Tommy, Tommy, run,” Wilbur grabbed his brother’s hand, pulling him out of the way of a flaming arrow just in time. Tommy stumbled, almost fell but Wilbur kept him upright, still tugging for him to follow. “We have to go!”

They were running. That’s all they could do. 

Schlatt’s laugh echoed in their ears and it seemed like the world was caving around them. 

Everything was falling apart and everything was collapsing and everything was ending. 

  
  


_ “Wil got hit with an arrow. I have nothing and there’s a lot of blood, Dad.” _

  
  


Wilbur went down with a yell, a scream that would stay in Tommy’s nightmares for a long time after. His hand slipped out of Tommy’s and all he could do was watch in horror as his brother collapsed, an arrow buried in his side. 

“Wilbur!” And all Tommy can remember is the Final Control room, crawling towards his brother as they both slowly bled out. 

Maybe they weren’t supposed to survive the Final Control room. 

Maybe this was fate finally finishing them off. 

  
  


_ “...I’m sorry for never calling.” _

  
  


“You’re gonna be alright, Wilby,” Tommy was panicking, pulling his brother’s arm over his shoulder. Wilbur groaned and blood spilled out of the wound, soaking his oh so pristine uniform. It was gushing out, staining Tommy’s hands and yet, Tommy couldn’t let go.

He couldn’t let go. 

“Leave me, Tommy,” Wilbur said. “They’re getting closer.”

  
  


_ “I’m sorry we ran away.” _

  
  


“I’m not leaving you,” Tommy promised like Wilbur promised so many years ago, when their home was dark and the others were asleep. When they each had backpacks and a map, silently walking through the halls. When they left their home, when they ran away, when they never came back. 

Wilbur promised that he would never leave Tommy. Now, Tommy promised the same thing. 

  
  


_ “Look, I’m sorry for a lot of things.” _

  
  


They stumbled, they fell, they prayed to whoever was out there but they didn't give up. Wilbur started to shake, started to go pale, started to cough up blood but Tommy still whispered to him, still said that they were going to be okay. 

The night continued on, seemingly never ending. 

And maybe it was. 

  
  


_ “I want to go home.” _

  
  


“Are we out yet?” Wilbur asked hours later, his eyes glazed over and confused and Tommy wanted to cry.

“No,” Tommy collapsed against a tree, pulling Wilbur down next to him. The older of the two curled up, resting his head on Tommy’s shoulder. “Not yet, Wilby.”

Wilbur was bleeding. Tommy couldn’t go on. 

  
  


_ “Please.” _

  
  


And he took out his communicator, scrolling until he saw a familiar name. Wilbur was asleep now, his skin almost shining in the moonlight as short breaths escaped his mouth. 

It was just the two of them. 

That’s how it’s been for a long time.

But it wasn’t always like that for they once had a family. 

  
  


_ “Dad, I’m scared.” _   
  
  


Tommy clicked the name and brought the communicator to his ear. 

And all he could think was ‘pick up, pick up, pick up’. 

Someone did. 

  
  


_ “I don’t want to die.” _

  
  


Tommy could have cried and maybe, he was crying. 

He pulled Wilbur closer, resting his head on top of the curly brown hair and finally, closed his eyes. 

The two brothers were asleep when a man with wings and a man with pink hair found them. 

  
  


_ “We’re coming, Tommy.” _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. a familiar tune (only you know the song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up in his childhood home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally has an idea for a plot? m e
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy and don't forget to take care of yourself!!!
> 
> (i love protective techno, especially over his twin brother soooo)

Wilbur could hear a familiar lullaby. 

His vision swam before him, colors blending together and too bright of lights stung his eyes. Light blues and whites swirled and danced, reminding Wilbur of story long lost, one that his father used to tell him.

The lullaby continued. 

Trying to turn his head, a soft voice cooed at him, telling him to stay still. A warm hand cradled his face and he couldn’t help but lean into it. 

“Go to sleep, Wil,” The voice told him. “We’ll still be here when you wake.”

Wilbur drifted to sleep again. 

  * ──────✧❅✦❅✧──────•



Wilbur and Tommy. Tommy and Wilbur. 

It was only the two of them. 

That’s what they told everyone. 

“Don’t know our parents,” Wilbur said one night, before L’Manburg was truly free. “Just me and the gremlin child.”

Then, Tommy had shoved his brother, ignoring his laughter and ignoring the others’ looks of pity. Tommy didn’t want their pity, their regret, their compassion as they asked if he wanted to talk about it. No, he didn’t want to talk about it because then, it brought up memories and words that were best left forgotten, left behind as they ran through the snowy woods, hoping the guards wouldn’t notice. 

As they hurried out of the kingdom, the sun slowly rose behind them but yet, they couldn’t stop. As they walked along a path their father told them never to follow, they hoped that no one would notice Wilbur’s pink hair that would be later dyed or Tommy’s blue eyes that matched their brother and father. As they stood on a cliff before the Empire, they abandoned their cloaks that had the clasp that a royal would wear. 

“Just me and Wil,” Tommy told Tubbo when he asked again. “He’s fucking annoying but he’s all I got.”

No one questioned them. And it wasn’t a lie, was it?

It was just Wilbur and Tommy.

Tommy and Wilbur. 

That was okay. But everyone goes home eventually. 

Tommy woke in a familiar room, dressed in the underclothes of his L’Manburg uniform. Light blue covers were pulling up to his chin, as if someone had to make sure he was warm. The ceilings were high, the windows to his left showed a winter wonderland with a setting sun, and old toys and trinkets were scattered around the other furniture. 

Laying next to him was a cow plushie, one that Tommy left behind years ago. 

Sitting up, he felt no pain. Nothing ached, nothing hurt, nothing slowly burned at him until he learned to ignore it. He felt...fine. 

He felt okay. 

Tommy grabbed the cow plush and rubbed his thumb over the fraying ears, loose thread curling around his fingertips. He had that stuffed animal for as long as he could remember, taking it with him wherever he went even when it was against the unspoken rules of royalty. His family always let him take it. 

The cow’s nose was faded. 

Pushing himself out of bed, Tommy kept the cow plushie in his hand but looked over the room carefully. It was posh, fancy but it was his childhood room, the one he grew up in. Moving away from the bed, Tommy moved towards the windows that were tinted blue.

The Antarctic Empire was one of the most powerful countries in the world and that came with drawbacks. When Wilbur and Techno were only seven and Tommy was a baby, someone snuck into what was called the ice castle, determined to kill the heirs of the throne.

They found their way into Techno and Wilbur’s room and Wilbur woke up to someone leering over him, a knife glinting in the moonlight. 

That was the first time Techno truly lost it. 

When Phil opened the door to their room, Techno and Wilbur were huddled in the former’s bed, Techno covered in blood. The assassin was only a bloody mess on the ground. 

Techno had voices in his head, a curse put upon him a long time ago. And once the voices in his head got a taste of blood, that was all they ever cheered for. 

Techno started training the next day. The royal family moved from the ice castle on top of the mountains to the mythical stronghold buried in the mountains three days later. And Techno never let Wilbur out of his sight for months.

The stronghold was in the ice before the Empire laid claim to the Antarctic. It was left alone for a majority of the time on account of the labyrinth that it was. However, the royal family knew how to make their way through the maze, a sort of family secret if you will. It was meant to be an escape route if the castle was ever overtaken. After all, people who have accidentally wandered into the stronghold never came back out.

After the attempt on the princes’ lives, Emperor Phil decided to move them all into the stronghold. Only the royal family knew how to make their way through it and anyone else could be led to their own demise. However, they kept up the image of living in the castle, of being cold, of being untouchable. 

But life changed after it. It only made sense for the two eldest, one by only minutes, to become protective over the youngests. 

It was the Empire’s motto: familia ante omnia.

Family over all. 

Tommy looked out of the tinted glass, its tint there to help it blend into the ice around it. He could see the capital of the Empire, the lights from the lamps and homes coming on one by one. 

It was a view he was all too familiar with, having watched it for years when he was growing up. It was nostalgic and it almost brought a smile to his face. 

But then, everything came crashing down again.

Dropping the plushie and not even noticing it hit the ground, Tommy suddenly turned and sprinted towards the door, yanking it open. It revealed a hallway made of stone bricks and Tommy skidded into it, taking a sharp turn and sprinting down a route that he knew too well. 

It led him to a room that he came to all too often and the teen didn’t hesitate to push open the door, searching for his brother.

Wilbur lied there on his bed from youth, fast asleep but alive. And Tommy could only let out a shaky sigh of relief because they made it. All but twelve hours ago, Tommy and Wilbur were exiled from L’Manburg and from the Dream SMP as a whole. And twelve hours ago, Tommy was stumbling through the woods with a dying brother. 

And he called for their family to come save them. 

Tommy’s father preached family above everything. But Tommy couldn’t help but begin to second guess his choice. 

Technoblade, now King of the Empire who ruled alongside the Emperor, sat next to his twin. Tommy didn’t notice him at first but once the initial relief wore off, he found himself staring down the feared Blood God. 

Ever since that night, Techno had dedicated everything to learning how to fight. He travelled around the world, sometimes bringing his twin when the voices didn’t want to let him out of their sight, and trained under some of the best fighters. He brought back swords, weapons, fireworks, knowledge and always blood. 

The world started to call him the “Blood God”. 

Their father looked for a spell to break the curse. Techno had to learn to live with it. 

“The Blade,” Tommy tried to sound excited, happy, anything in between but the waver in his voice was undeniable. “How are you, my friend?”

Techno only stared at him curiously. “You’re taller.” 

“What?”

  
  
“You finally grew a bit,” Techno returned his gaze to his twin’s peaceful face. “You’re taller than Phil.”

  
  
Tommy wondered when he started calling their father ‘Phil’.

“How is he?” Tommy jerked his head towards the middle brother, moving slowly towards the bed. He took a seat on the foot of it, keeping his fidgeting hands in his lap. 

“Good,” Techno said. “You were lucky we found you when we did. A few minutes later and Wilbur might not be here.”

  
  
Tommy swallowed roughly. “Well, good thing you were there, huh?”

“We gave him healing and regen,” Techno continued. “It wasn’t infected so it healed up nicely. He should wake up by tomorrow.”

Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank fuck.”

The youngest and the eldest brother sat in silence for just a moment, neither knowing what to say. It’s been five years since they last saw each other and things change, people change. Everyone changed and there was nothing they could do about it. 

  
“Are you okay?”

  
  
Techno’s question came out of the blue and Tommy snapped his head up to meet his brother’s gaze. “What?”

  
  
“Are you okay?” Techno repeated. “You guys looked like shit when we found you. You were bleeding.”

  
  
“I was?”

  
  
Techno only nodded. “You should be fully healed now. But are you okay?”

  
  
“I think you answered your own question, big man.”

  
  
“Theseus, what happened to you two in these last years?”


	3. old memories (never forgotten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy talk. So do Wilbur and Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy and take care of yourself!!

“We thought we would win,” Tommy began softly after what seemed like hours of silence. But Techno, patient from his childhood and from his kingship, waited for his little brother to collect his words. “We were so sure that we would win that we didn’t expect it.”

  
  
“Pride comes before the fall,” Techno recited softly but he was neither chiding nor boasting. He was wiser, older, nothing like the Techno Tommy left behind five years ago. Tommy wondered if he became that way because of himself and Wilbur. 

“Wilbur was the president of L’Manburg and I was his VP,” Tommy said. “That story is long. Started a revolution, tried to duel Dream, lost a duel to Dream, lost my discs. But it’s whatever.”

Techno recognized the name.

  
  
“Wilbur decided to hold this election, this show to prove that we were better than Dream, that we cared for the people and their ideas. We didn’t want to repeat his tyranny. We were supposed to be the only party but it didn’t turn out that way.”

  
  
“Quackity and George formed SWAG. Fundy and Niki formed COCONUT. But Wilbur and I had an ace up our sleeves. You see, Schlatt had been banned from the country previously but we were able to get him back to be our endorsement. But instead, he formed his own party and when the ballots were counted, he pooled his with SWAG’s.”

Tommy could feel himself grow steadily angrier. “They won by one percent. And everything went to shit.”

He shouted the last word and stood from Wilbur’s bed, his hands coming up to grip and yank at his blonde hair that matched Phil’s so well. He was crying again, he was doing that a lot but he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t pause, he couldn’t calm down.

“Schlatt fucking exiled us! He sent Punz and Ponk and those bitches after us and Punz hit Wilbur with an arrow. And Tech, I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know what to do, I called you because you and-and Dad were always there. You guys would know what to do and Wilbur was dying and-”

Suddenly, Tommy was pulled into a tight hug from his eldest brother. For a second, he froze, unsure of how to act but then, he relaxed, holding his Techno’s shirt tightly. It was then that it fell apart. 

Tommy was sobbing now, pushing his face into his brother’s shoulder and holding him like he would disappear any second now. Techno only slung his head on top of the other’s blonde hair, holding the younger tighter and trying to silently convey that yes, his older brother was here, and no, he wasn’t going to be leaving. 

“Please don’t go,” Tommy begged and pleaded and wished. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Techno promised. 

And the voices in Techno’s head screamed louder. 

  
  


_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

_   
_ _   
_ _ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

_ KILL THEM _

_   
_ _   
_ _ KILL THEM ALL  _

_ DESTROY L’MANBURG _

_ DESTROY L’MANBURG _

_ DESTROY L’MANBURG _

_ BURN IT TO THE GROUND _

  
  


Techno, ever so gently, sat back down at the bed, pulling Tommy tight against his side. His blood red cape was pulled from his own shoulders and tucked it around Tommy whose tears were finally starting to slow. The teen was teetering on the edge of consciousness. 

Five years was a long time. 

Techno had changed, had grown colder and harsher and like the winter that forever entrapped the Empire. The stronghold and the castle seemingly lost its light, losing half of the family. Phil had thrown himself into his work as the Emperor and when Techno was old enough, he gave control over the army to the first born. 

Every so often, Techno would see Phil sitting in Tommy’s or Wilbur’s room. 

And the entire country felt the absence of the princes. 

Now, the youngest princes were back and hopefully, this time, for good. But Techno could still see the arrow sticking out of Wilbur’s side and the bruises littering Tommy’s face. 

Someone dared to hurt his brothers. 

  
  


_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

  
  


  * ──────✧❅✦❅✧──────•



  
  


When Wilbur woke again, he was greeted by an empty room and phantom pain. He could still feel the arrow digging into his skin, ripping apart his body but he knew that the arrow was gone. 

The prince woke up when they tore it out of his side. His screams echoed in the stronghold.

Slowly, Wilbur sat up and took a look around the room. He recognized the blankets, the paintings, the swords on the wall, the few dents in the wall that were never fully explained and his two brothers asleep on top of each other. They were across the room from him, Techno against the wall with Tommy curled into his side. And he smiled despite himself. 

Because this was home and this was safe and this was okay.

When they initially ran away, Wilbur couldn’t sleep. So, he sat awake in the hastily made shack and watched over his little brother. And when the night seemed too loud, he looked at the stars because they were the same ones he looked for at home. 

Sometimes, when Wilbur was lucky and if he traveled far enough north from L’Manburg, he could catch a glimpse of the northern lights. 

Every year, the Antarctic Empire held a festival called the festival of the aurora. The entire country would gather together and it was one of the only times the people saw the princes. The entire capital would be filled with people selling items and giggling children who weaved through the crowd. And when the sun set, the palace would open for the only time this year.

A great ball would take place and everyone was invited. And when the clock strikes midnight, reminiscent of a fairy tale, they would all go outside and see the phenomenon of the empire. What was called the northern lights would appear and stretch across the sky in brillant greens, purples and blues. It would light up the sky and hit the ice palace just right. 

It was a celebration of the Empire and its long history. 

But when Wilbur and Tommy disappeared, the palace closed to all and the festival of aurora was put on pause. The two of them disappeared on that night, the night of the stars because that was the only time that they could get out of the castle without anyone noticing. 

And while the citizens of the Antarctic Empire still gathered in the capital, the festival wasn’t full of people shouting prices and the giggling of children. 

The entire country mourned for the two lost princes, for William and Theseus. 

Wilbur wondered how they would react to their return. 

Quietly, the twin that was younger by only two minutes left the bedroom, leaving his brothers to some much needed rest. He journeyed through the halls, fingers tracing over the stone bricks and patterns etched into the walls. But Wilbur came to a stop in front of a wooden door.

With a deep breath that seemed necessary but excessive, he pushed open the door that led to his father’s study.

Wilbur’s father, Emperor Philza sat behind his desk that was covered with messy papers and unread letters and ink spilled across the wood. But when the door opened, the older man looked up and his face split into a brilliant smile.

“You’re not supposed to be up, mate.”

Wilbur only shrugged. “You should know that I hate bedrest.”

  
  
The father crossed the room in a few large strides and enveloped his middle son in a hug, letting his wings cover the pair. And Wilbur let himself be wrapped in his father’s arms like he was a small child again. 

“I was so worried,” Phil’s fingers weaved through Wilbur’s head. “You scared me.”

  
  
“I’m sorry,” Wilbur’s words were muffled by Phil’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to.”

“No, I should be sorry.”

And Wilbur knew that Phil was apologizing for something long ago.

“It’s okay, dad.”

  
  
“No, it wasn’t. I neglected you two, focusing on your brother. I let my grief and my mourning of your mother get in the way and I focused on Techno because he was the most like her, a warrior unlike many. I should have realized what I was doing and I should have tried to repair our relationship. You were right to run away. This place was no home to you.”

For a long time before all of this, Wilbur imagined what would happen if he did return. Would they welcome him back with open arms or would it be like nothing ever changed? 

“But William, the things I’ve heard about you. Once I knew that you became Wilbur Soot, I spent the few days you and Tommy were out to research you. You two led a revolution, won a war against Dream, declared independence, and started a country. You built a country with your bare hands even when you could have taken the easy way out and used our influence.”

  
  
“Wilbur, I’m so proud of you.”

And the prince that finally came home broke down in his father’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally figured out some semblance of a plot!! :)  
> so, if you read through the story and you notice a plot hole or a detail that doesn't quite make sense, please tell me!!  
> thank you!!
> 
> also, next chapter we will be heading back to l'manburg for a bit!!


	4. what we left behind (what we lost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki mourns what has been lost.
> 
> And a king and an emperor plead for blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

The L’Manburg flag was nothing but ash in Niki’s hand.

She felt numb.

Four days ago was the first official election of L’Manburg, the first spark of a new beginning for the country. The war had left everyone scarred but this was supposed to be the start of hope, of building something beautiful that would stand for a long time.

But instead, the citizens were under another tyrant and Niki was scared. 

She could remember standing at that podium, watching Wilbur carefully take the paper out of the envelope. The crowd waited in anticipation, the square before them filled to the brim with their people that fought with them, that suffered with them, that won with them.

Niki wished that the election never happened.

Because Wilbur read out the wrong name and the wrong man became president and that wrong people were thrown out and everything was wrong. 

The flag was still ash.

“Niki?”

  
  
She almost growled when she heard her campaign partner, her friend, the traitor. Glancing behind her, Niki found Fundy standing there, dressed in a suit. 

“What?” Her voice, usually soft and kind, was harsh, cold. “What do you want?”

  
  
“Nik please don’t make this harder than this needs to be. The flag had to come down and Schlatt...Schlatt...”

  
  
“No, go on,” Niki stood, letting the ash fall from her hand. “What, are you gonna tell me to remove my L’Manburg uniform? Tell me that it’s Manburg now? Tell me that even if you and I don’t like it, that Schlatt is president now?”

  
  
The baker stalked forward, a fire burning in her eyes and Fundy took an involuntary step back.

“Wilbur and Tommy are gone, Fundy. Schlatt exiled them from everywhere. I don’t know who you’re trying to prove yourself to by joining Schlatt but I hope you’re proud of your new position in the Cabinet and in this country. Because unlike you, I’m not a traitor. Because unlike you, I’m going to stick to the ideals of L’Manburg, my L’Manburg. I’m going to make Tommy and Wilbur proud.”

  
  
Turning around, Niki began to walk away. 

“You’re talking as if Schlatt killed them,” Fundy whispered, staring at the pile of soot that was the L’Manburg flag and Niki let out a harsh laugh.

“And you’re talking as if they’re still here.” 

Silence. 

“Niki, please try to understand. It was either join Schlatt or get exiled like them.”

“I rather be exiled than live under a tyrant again.”

Niki walked away. Fundy didn’t try to stop her. 

She left L’Manburg, left her home, left the country she helped build. Following the path in the woods that she knew Tommy and Wilbur took, Niki became the sole member of a new country that didn’t have a rich history like the Dream SMP did or the hard earned reputation like L’Manburg did.

No, Niki didn’t have that. She didn’t have citizens or an army or dark blackstone walls. 

She didn’t even have a home. 

The dirt path was rough and uneven and faded into grass soon enough. And just as she lost the trail of Wilbur and Tommy, Niki spotted an arrow embedded in a tree. She ran forward, hoping to find something, anything that would tell her differently.

That Wilbur and Tommy weren’t dead. 

The arrows littered the ground, the trees, the bushes but it provided a path, one that the two must have followed. Niki sprinted through the woods, her hair and jacket billowing behind her as hope began building in her like a burning fire. The arrows began to grow scarce, as if the hunters lost track of them, but Niki could see the edge of the Dream SMP. 

Tommy and Wilbur must be there, just out of the SMP. They’re probably waiting for her, for the people that still believe in them. They’ll be there, Wilbur with his guitar and Tommy with his jokes. They must be waiting for her.

The trees suddenly cleared to reveal a field. And there was no one there. 

Niki was still alone. 

Slowly, she walked back into the woods, suddenly even more lost than before. Her uniform was ripped, dirty, and yet, she found that she couldn’t care. 

Niki caught a glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye. Stumbling towards it, the baker kneeled down before a tree, blood slowly drying. A sword lied there, hidden slightly by bush and Niki held it, recognizing the enchantments that Tommy spent hours working for. 

And for just a second, Niki could see Tommy, trembling from the cold and fighting to not close his eyes. Niki could see Wilbur, slowly dying from the arrow wound she knew that he had and clinging to his little brother, still trying to protect him. 

Someone took them. 

She gripped the sword Tommy left behind with a new ferocity for there was no other way. Their bodies would have been here and if they did survive, potions would have been needed which they didn’t have. 

Someone took them. 

“Niki?”

Tears slipping down her face, she turned and Tubbo stood there, a rumpled suit and a lost look in his eyes. Niki tried to say something but nothing came out, a simple sob escaping her. 

“Tubbo,” She gasped. “I’m sorry.”   
  


Tubbo looked at her and then at the dried blood, the sword that was undoubtedly Tommy’s. And he fell to their knees, dropping the crossbow in his hands. He crawled towards her, resting his hand on the sword. Tubbo made no sound, letting hot tears drop down their face.

“Is he…?” Tubbo trailed off and Niki wrapped an arm around his shoulders, letting them lean on her. “He can’t be…”

  
  
“I don’t think he is,” Niki whispered. “I think they’re still alive.”

  
  
“How?” 

“I don’t know,” Niki admitted, watching the sky slowly turn dark. “But someone out there helped them.”

“Who would help them?” Tubbo asked softly, resting their head on her shoulder. “Tommy said it was just him and Wilbur. They don’t have a family, only each other.”

“Maybe it wasn’t a friend or family,” Niki swallowed roughly. “Maybe someone else with ulterior motives.”

  
  
“Like Dream?”

  
  
“Yeah,” Niki’s voice dropped even softer, holding the teen closer. “Maybe. But we’ll get them back, I promise.”

“...I don’t want to go back to Manburg. Schlatt wants me in his Cabinet.”

“We won’t have to worry about it,” Niki decided with finality. “We’re going to go and find them, no matter what it takes. And we’ll make whoever took them pay for it.”

There was a pause, a silence that neither wanted to fill as they mourned for people who might not even be dead. 

The blood was dry.    
  


  * ──────✧❅✦❅✧──────•



Phil gently set his asleep middle son on his bed, pulling the covers up carefully to try and combat the coldness that was always present. He watched over him for a few seconds, brushing the curly hair away from his face and trying to ignore how his son felt so light in his arms. 

“Don’t worry, baby boy,” Phil whispered even though he knew that Wilbur couldn’t hear him. “They’re not going to hurt you again.”

  
  
Wilbur made a noise in his sleep and Phil smiled though one would be wary of that smile. A few more seconds passed before the Emperor turned sharply on his heel and exited the room.

A hallway down, a King was doing the same, dropping the youngest brother into his own bed and giving a sort of care that seemed uncharacteristic to himself. But unlike the Emperor, he made no verbal promise.

But the voices did.

  
  


_ BRING THE COUNTRY TO RUBBLE _

_   
_ _   
_ _ MAKE THEM PAY _

_   
_ _   
_ _ PROTECT THEM PROTECT THEM _

_   
_ _   
_ _   
_ And Techno agreed with the voices. 

The two met in the throne room for it was simply the evening and a country still had to be run. Guards that were stationed there were waved off and they left without another word. The duo sat on matching thrones and for a minute, neither of them spoke.

“They have to pay,” Phil said once the silence became too loud. “I won’t accept anything else.”   
  


_ THEY HURT WIL AND TOMMY _

  
  


“I’ll tear them all apart. We’ll bring the country to rubble,” Techno could only whisper. “Blood for the blood god.”

“We can’t.”

  
  
“Yes, we can. Our army is much better than theirs.”

  
  
“But is that what Tommy and Wilbur want? They still care for that country.”

  
  
“Why do they need it? It’s done nothing but hurt them. Phil, you read the same stories I have. You saw what Dream did to them.”

  
_ KILL DREAM KILL DREAM _

_   
_ _   
_ _   
_ “And he will pay. But L’Manburg…”

“It can still fall. But they don’t have to know that it was us.”

  
  
The father paused for he wanted nothing more than to see that country that hurt the princes, hurt his sons to feel the full force of the Antarctic Empire. But was that worth lying to his sons, tearing what they built?

“A strategic thread that we only have to pull once,” Phil leaned back on the throne. “It’s already in a precarious place. It would look like an accident.”   
  
Was it worth it? 

To a king and an emperor who already lost the princes once, it was. 


	5. they promised us everything (but we wanted nothing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno plan. Wilbur and Tommy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy and take care of yourself!!

The night was cold, empty. The people of the Antarctic Empire slept peacefully, the darkness seemingly always looming. They still had no thought that the princes were back and slept on. But in the stronghold hidden under a castle, everyone was awake.

One was sitting on a window sill in a room he barely remembered, strumming a guitar softly. He shifted uncomfortably, knowing that something should hurt and yet, nothing did.

One sat alone in bed, wide awake despite the late number that displayed proudly on the grandfather clock. He laid on his back, watching the door.

One paced in a study, seemingly having a one sided conversation with himself. A crown sat on his head and his hand covered a sword’s handle, always prepared for a fight. 

The final sat behind a desk in the study, watching the other out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over a map and a series of papers, each with a common theme. 

An uncomfortable air seemed to fill the stronghold for not one of the people wanted to search the others out. It was one of discomfort, of unsureness, of something long lost. It was hard to describe, hard to picture but something seemed to push the four people apart. 

The royal family had been split down the middle for five years. 

One could not promise anything but a broken family.

  * ──────✧❅✦❅✧──────•



“I know, Chat,” Techno continued to pace, his boots silently crossing the rug that sat before a fire. “You aren’t helping me.”

  
  
“What are they saying?” Phil hummed from his desk, shuffling through papers.

“I know that name, Dream. I don’t remember from what but I remember him.”

  
  
“Well, he’s the ruler of the Dream SMP,” Phil picked up one of the papers. “Apparently, he was more like a tyrant so Wilbur and Tommy decided to start a revolution. It was well received by the citizens so they formed L’Manburg. However, Dream called for war.”

  
Techno walked over to the desk, looking over the map.

“They were doing well until one of the founders, someone named Eret, betrayed L’Manburg in what was called the Final Control Room,” Phil swallowed roughly. “Wilbur and Tommy almost died. They were in recovery for almost a month and afterwards, the nurse reports that Wilbur’s hands have a permanent shake to them and Tommy has a slight limp.”   
  
  


_ KILL KILL KILL _

_ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD _

_   
_ _   
_ _   
_ “In the end, Tommy decides to give up two of his music discs for independence and L’Manburg is officially a country. You know everything from there. Election, exile, etc.”

  
  
“What happened to this Eret?” Techno’s voice went to a low growl, one not many heard.

“In return for betraying L’Manburg, Dream crowned them king,” Phil reported. “However, many speculate that it is simply a title and no true power was exchanged.”

  
  
“They almost killed my brothers for a crown?” Techno’s eyes traced the map, trying to ignore the shouting voices in his head. He spotted a castle, neatly labelled. “What about the others, the ones close to them?”

  
  
“There’s Tubbo, Tommy’s friend. He was taken in by Schlatt after their exile. There’s Niki, a baker, Jack Manifold, another friend along with a few others. There’s also a Fundy that seemed to be close to Wilbur but any records of any of them are muffled at best. They don’t keep the best records, apparently. Sounds like the two of them.”

  
  
Techno snorted softly at the attempt of a joke. “So, Schlatt, Eret, and Dream. We need them out.”

  
  
“Schlatt is the current president and seems power hungry. Doesn’t particularly care for the citizens, some have already left apparently. Eret is, as I said, king and will also probably not try anything but we should be cautious. And Dream, ruler and apparently, Championship winner-”

  
  
“I beat him.”

  
  
Phil looked up from his papers. “What?”

  
  
“That Championship, the Beast one,” Techno nodded. “I went up against him and won.”

  
  
A smile spread across the Emperor’s face. “Well, he wouldn’t object to a friendly visit, would he?”

Techno grinned as well. “No, he wouldn’t.”

The fire blazed and the map sat innocently on the table, unknowing of what the two planned. Phil grabbed a paper and started the letter off with an invitation. Techno grabbed a paper and started the letter off with a ‘Dream’. 

The Antarctic Empire was returning from its five year solitude. 

  * ──────✧❅✦❅✧──────•



The guitar in Wilbur’s hands strummed a familiar chord. He looked down at it, trying to ignore how it was slightly out of tune and the memories it brought back. He hummed softly to himself, trying to remember a song that he used to sing before he replaced the words and their meaning. 

He couldn’t remember the lyrics.

Suddenly, the door to his shared but half-empty room slowly opened and Wilbur’s head snapped towards the sound, sharp eyes trying to search for a threat he knew wasn’t there. 

“Wilbur?” Tommy stepped into the moonlight and the one in question relaxed ever so slightly.

  
  
“Hey, Tommy,” Wilbur grinned and ran a hand through his messy hair. “What are you doing up?”

  
  
“I could ask you the same question.”

  
  
“You’re a child, you should be in bed.”

  
  
For the first time, Tommy didn’t refute it or combat the claim with a yell or a comment. Instead, he simply came further into the room, hopping up on the other side of the window sill. They sat in silence for just a few seconds before Wilbur spoke up.

  
  
“What’s on your mind?”

  
  
“Huh?” Tommy looked up from where he stared down at the Empire. Wilbur only stared at his little brother.

“You usually sleep like a rock. What’s up, bro?”

  
  
Tommy didn’t say anything at first but Wilbur didn’t try to force anything. His brother would speak in his own time, when he weaved the words together in a way that felt just right. 

“Am I wrong for calling Dad and Techno?”

Wilbur looked at his brother. “What do you mean?”

  
  
“We ran away, Wilby,” Tommy was just a whisper now, a whisper in the silence. “We made a life for ourselves without them and then, when I couldn’t fucking handle it, I called them. After everything we’ve done.”

  
  
Wilbur sighed softly. “Toms, it’s alright.”

  
  
“No, it really isn’t. We ran away for a reason and-”

  
“I would be dead if you didn’t. Tommy, you made the right call by calling them.”

“It doesn’t feel like I did.”

“And it probably never will,” Wilbur spoke slowly. “Our decisions don’t shape us, they don’t define us, they’re not anything for us. We make decisions to survive and sometimes, those decisions are hard to make. I know that both you and I would have rather stayed there and never let Phil and Techno know where we are but in the end, it came down to your decision. I think you made the right choice.”

“But what if they ignore us again?” Tommy’s voice was small, innocent and Wilbur could only be reminded of the fact that he was still a kid. Tommy was only sixteen. “What if nothing changes?”

  
  
“I think it already has.”

  
  
Tommy laughed to himself. “Fucking creepy, dude.”

  
  
“Hey!” Wilbur let out a short laugh. “You’re the one who asked ‘what if nothing changes’.”

  
  
“It was a genuine question, asshole. You’re the one who said ‘oh but it already has’.”

  
  
“That’s not even what I said.”

  
  
“Close enough.”

  
  
Wilbur kicked his brother, giggling to himself when Tommy jumped and immediately tried to retaliate. The elder moved out of the way just in time, smiling wider when the other stuck his tongue out at him. 

“But really,” Wilbur turned serious again. “You made the right choice, Toms. I know you don’t like it but we’re safer here than in some shitty ravine in the middle of nowhere.”

“It’s the green bitch’s fault,” Tommy grumbled. “I hope Techno and Phil tear him apart.”

  
  
“Well, he doesn’t know that we’re princes or that we’re related to the Antarctic Empire,” Wilbur pointed out. 

“No one does.”

  
  
“And it was for a good reason, Tommy.”

  
  
“Yeah, yeah, hide ourselves, blah, blah, blah.”

  
  
Wilbur rolled his eyes. “You’re such a child. But Techno and Dad won’t go after him, at least not yet. They’re still in that overprotective mode they get in.”

“And you.”

“I am not overprotective.”

  
  
“You gave me a potion for a scraped knee.”   


Wilbur bristled and Tommy tried to hide his grin. “Well, I remember you physically forcing me into bed once.”

  
  
“You were going off of like two hours of sleep, man! You were about to collapse and shit.”

“We’re all a little fucked up,” Wilbur concluded. “Dysfunctional family and what not.”

“That’s one word for it.”

“But we’re still family. And if Dad and Techno ignore us again, we’ll leave again.”

  
  
“Promise?” Tommy looked up at his brother, at the person who practically raised him and Wilbur smiled softly back.

“We’ll give them to the festival of aurora. If they repeat history, so will we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i have some resemblance of a plot  
> once again, if there is a plot hole or something doesn't make quite sense, let me know :)


End file.
